


parents' night in

by vegashoods



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Jace HERONDALE - Freeform, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, M/M, clary fairchild - Freeform, clary morgenstern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegashoods/pseuds/vegashoods
Summary: in which alec misses his kids.





	parents' night in

“Oh,  _ God _ ,” Alec moaned, his eyelids fluttering shut as Magnus nibbled his way up his collarbone. “It has been way too long since we’ve done this. With the kids keeping us busy all day, we’re always too exhausted to–ouch! Not so hard.”

  
Magnus smirked; he was probably thinking about how Alec was going to explain a bite mark to his adoring sons, the bastard. “Sorry,” he said with no remorse.

  
“Anyway,” said Alec, voice trembling as Magnus continued his voyage toward his mouth, “this is good for us. We needed some alone time.”

  
Magnus hummed in response, not willing to remove his mouth from Alec’s throat, and Alec felt his lips press out into a pout. “Right?” he demanded into the ceiling fan swirling above his head. “Babe, don’t you think we needed this?”

  
Pulling away with a frustrated sigh, Magnus pushed himself up from where he’d been glued to Alec and sat at the end of the bed, a smile playing on his lips.“If by ‘this’ you mean ‘talking’, then no,” said Magnus, his tone irritated but his eyes as playful and loving as ever. “We talk all the time, love. I thought we sent the kids with Jace and Clary overnight because we wanted to do unspeakable things to each other without scarring them for life.” 

  
Alec flushed along his high cheekbones, some part of him amazed that he still had the capacity to be embarrassed. “I mean, we did,” he said slowly, sitting up and folding his legs beneath him. “But, I don’t know, I just …”

  
“You miss them,” Magnus said, and there was no mockery or annoyance in his voice, only awed adoration. “You’re so sweet. Even if I am a little disappointed, I’m more … turned on, actually, which makes this situation a little tricky.”

  
“I’m sorry,” said Alec, raking a hand through his already tousled hair, though he knew that Magnus wasn’t angry; his eyes laughed with that wonderful joy that he could never get enough of. “They’re just still so little, and you never know what Jace is having them do …”

  
“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Magnus said, laughing. “I’d be lying if I said I don’t miss them too. it’s weird being here all alone, without Raef smashing something, or little Max antagonizing poor Chairman Meow at all hours.” He smiled fondly at the thought of his children and sighed in resignation. “Do you want to go pick them up?”

  
“Yes,” Alec said immediately, the anxious knot in his chest he hadn’t even known was there loosening a fraction. Giving Magnus’s hand a squeeze, he slid off the bed and felt around the nightstand for his phone, which he clicked on, his eyes widening at the sight of the screen. “It’s three a.m.,” he said, stomach sinking. “We can’t barge into Jace and Clary’s like this! I can’t be that obnoxious parent that can’t be apart from their kids for one night.”

  
Magnus shrugged, already pulling on a jacket. “I can,” he said. “And, to be honest, I don’t feel that bad about interrupting Jace’s beauty rest.”  
Alec considered for a moment, took one look at Magnus, and started slipping his feet into his shoes. “Neither do I,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. “Let’s go.”

*  * *

As it turned out, they didn’t need to be worried about disturbing anyone’s sleep; when they arrived at Jace and Clary’s apartment, all the lights were on, and they could hear voices on the other side of the door, laughing and loud and–

  
Were they _singing_?

  
With a puzzled look at Magnus, Alec pushed the door open and stepped into a field of chaos. 

  
Silly string littered every conceivable surface in the apartment, and two massive rotating fans on either side of the living room swirled it all around the room in every color of the rainbow. A fort made of blankets and kitchen chairs was tucked into the corner of the living room, the remnants of pizza covered the counter, and in the center of it all–  
Jace and Raef both held microphones connected to a speaker which was currently blaring _No Scrubs_ by TLC, and both of them sang along at the top of their lungs, though Raef only knew about half the words and screamed nonsense the rest of the time. Clary sat on the floor just outside the fort, Max bouncing excitedly on the floor in the space between her arms. At the sight of Magnus and Alec, Max gurgled something that sounded like “papa” (Magnus would be thrilled that it was his name rather than Alec’s) and Raef dropped his microphone onto the carpet, ignoring the feedback that spilled from the speaker. 

  
“What are you doing here?” Jace demanded, not seeming to notice that he was still speaking into the microphone. His golden hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and his lips pressed out into a pout when Raef ran to launch himself into Magnus’s arms, Max toddling along behind him. “This was supposed to be _our_ night with the best kids in the world!”

  
“Well, since they’re _our_ kids, I think we get priority,” said Alec. “And besides, they should have been in bed hours ago!” He paused to pick up Max, who had reached him and was swatting at his legs to get his attention. “They’re gonna be so crabby tomorrow.”

  
“Come on, Alec,” said Clary, standing, a smile playing at her lips. “We were having fun! You should join us!”

  
Raef squirmed in Magnus’s grip until he could look at Alec, eyes shining hopefully. “Can we stay, Daddy? _Please_? Uncle Jace is teaching me new songs!”

  
“Well …” Alec glanced over at Magnus, who tilted his head to the side as if to say, _I dare you_ to _try to tell him no._ Sighing, he shrugged and offered Raef a smile. “Okay.”

  
Celebratory noises filled the room (half Jace, half Raef), and Clary bent to scoop up the dropped microphone and offer it to Alec. “How about a duet from the world’s most dynamic _parabatai_?” she asked. 

  
Magnus opened his free arm immediately so he could take Max, exchanging a conspiratorial grin with Clary as he did so. “Go get ‘em,” he whispered, eyes sparkling with amusement. 

  
As Alec took his place next to Jace, yellow silly string winding its way around his shoe and his family watching him adoringly, he couldn’t help but think he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first time posting shadowhunters content on here! let me know your thoughts in the comments:)


End file.
